1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of fluid extraction from bore holes. More particularly the present invention relates to artificial lifting devices and methodologies for retrieving fluids, such as crude oil, from bores where the fluid does not have sufficient hydrostatic pressure to rise to the surface of the earth of its own accord. More particularly still, the present invention relates to the field of recovery of such fluids, where the fluid temperature of the fluids in the well bore exceeds the temperature at which the sealing materials in the pump rapidly deteriorate, to the point of failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recovery of fluids such as oil and other hydrocarbons from bore holes, where the fluid pressure in the bore hole is insufficient to cause the fluid to naturally rise to the earths' surface, is typically accomplished by the pumping of fluid collected in the bore hole by mechanical or fluid mechanical means. Several methodologies are known to provide this pumping action, each with its own limitations.
In a one methodology, a rod extends down the well from a surface location to terminate in a production zone of a well, where it is connected to a rod pump. The rod pump generally includes a piston and piston-housing configuration, selectively ported to the well fluid production zone, and production tubing extending from the pump to the earths surface. The rod is attached to the piston, and it reciprocates upwardly and downwardly, such that during a down stroke thereof, well fluids received in the pump housing are compressed and ported to a production tube, and during the upstroke, a check valve opens and allows well fluids into the piston cavity to be compressed on the next down stroke. Thus the recovery rate is dependant upon the stroke of the rod and the number of strokes of the rod per unit of time. This type of pump is typically used where the flow requirement of the pump is relatively low. These pumps are most effective for pumping medium to light clean oil but they lose efficiency as the oil viscosity increases, and they experience rapid wear if the pumped fluids contain abrasive media.
A second methodology is the use of a rotary positive displacement pump, typically called a progressive cavity pump. These pumps typically use an offset helix screw configuration, where the threads of the screw or “rotor” portion are not equal to those of the stationary, or “stator” portion over the length of the pump. By insertion of the rotor portion into the stator portion of the pump, a plurality of helical cavities is created within the pump that, as the rotor is rotated with respect to the pump housing, cause a positive displacement of the fluid through the pump. To enable this pumping action, the surface of the rotor must be sealingly engaged to that of the stator, which also typically is an integral part of the housing. This sealing provides the plurality of cavities between the rotor and stator, which “progress” up the length of the pump when the rotor rotates with respect to the housing. The sealing is typically accomplished by providing at least the inner bore or stator surface of the housing with a compliant material such as nitrile rubber. The outermost radial extension of the rotor pushes against this rubber material as it rotates, thereby sealing each cavity formed between the rotor and the housing to enable positive displacement of fluid through the pump when rotation occurs relative to the rotor-housing couple. Rotation of the rotor relative to the housing is accomplished by extending a rod, rotatably driven by a motor at the surface, down the borehole to connect to one end of the rotor exterior of the housing. At the lower end of the pump, an inlet is formed, and at the upper end of the pump, production tubing extends from the pump outlet to a receiving means on the surface, such as a tank, reservoir or pipeline. Because of the compliant and durable stator, progressive cavity pumps are more tolerant of viscous and abrasive fluids than other pump types.
One issue encountered with progressive cavity pumps is degradation of the pump components at high temperatures. To operate effectively over a sustained period of time, the compliant seal between the rotor and housing must maintain its resiliency. The material used for effectively forming this seal, typically nitrile rubber, encounters temperature-based resiliency breakdown if the ambient to which the material is exposed exceeds approximately 250 degrees F. Thus, in fields with naturally occurring high downhole temperatures and in fields where steam injection is used to free heavy oil, such as tar sand, from the formation, the temperature of the oil will often exceed the 250 degree F. threshold, and rapid pump degradation will occur. Although other sealing materials have been used to form the rotor-to-pump seal, they are compromises in terms of either performance or cost, and thus have received limited success in the marketplace.
A third artificial lift methodology is the use of the electric submersible pump. These pumps typically are composed of a multi-stage centrifugal pump attached to an electric motor that is located in the wellbore. The motor is located immediately below the pump, with a rotary drive shaft running up from the motor through a seal that prevents the entry of wellbore fluid into the motor. The pump is normally located near the bottom of the well, proximate the production zone, with the inlet at the lower end, and the outlet at the upper end of the pump, discharging into the production tubing. An electrical power cord from the surface is clamped to the outside of the production tubing and the pump, so that it can deliver power through the annulus of the wellbore, to the motor. In high temperature pumping applications such as those mentioned above, the temperature of the well plus the normal temperature rise of an electric motor tends to cause thermal breakdown of the electrical insulation, causing failure of the motor or the wiring. As a result, the use of this artificial lift method is limited to wells having a moderate temperature.
As an example, the temperature operating limits on the pump components have limited the use of progressive cavity pumps and electric submersible pumps in the recovery of heavy oil from boreholes. These deposits are often referred to as “tar sand” or “heavy oil” deposits due to the high viscosity of the hydrocarbons which they contain. Such tar sands may extend for many miles and occur in varying thicknesses of up to more than 300 feet. The tar sands contain a viscous hydrocarbon material, commonly referred to as bitumen, in an amount, which ranges from about 5 to about 20 percent by weight. Bitumen is usually immobile at typical reservoir temperatures. Although tar sand deposits may lie at or near the earth's surface, generally they are located under a substantial overburden or a rock base which may be as great as several thousand feet thick. In Canada and California, vast deposits of heavy oil are found in the various reservoirs. The oil deposits are essentially immobile, and are therefore unable to flow under normal natural drive, primary recovery mechanisms. Furthermore, oil saturations in these formations are typically large, which limits the injectivity of a fluid (heated or cold) into the formation.
Several in-situ methods of recovering viscous oil and bitumen have been the developed over the years. One such method is called Steam Assisted Gravity Drainage (SAGD) as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,485 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The SAGD operation requires placing a pair of coextensive horizontal wells spaced one above the other at a distance of typically 5-8 meters. The pair of wells is located close to the base of the viscous oil and bitumen. The span of formation between the wells is heated to mobilize the oil contained within that span which is done by circulating steam through each of the wells at the same time. The span is slowly heated by thermal conductance.
After the oil in the span is sufficiently heated, it may be displaced or driven from one well to the other, thereby establishing fluid communication between the wells. The steam circulation through the wells is then terminated. Steam injection at less than formation fracture pressure is initiated through the upper well and the lower well is opened to produce liquid thereto from the formation. As the steam is injected, it rises and contacts cold oil immediately above the upper injection well. The steam gives up heat and condenses; the oil absorbs heat and becomes mobile as its viscosity is reduced. The condensate and heated oil drain downwardly under the influence of gravity. The heat exchange occurs at the surface of an upwardly enlarging steam chamber extending up from the wells, as oil and condensate are produced through the recovery wellbore at the bottom of the steam chamber. In a heavy oil reservoir, the preferred pumping means to produce such oil in the recovery borehole would typically be the progressive cavity pump. However, since the recovery wellbore of a SAGD system is typically at a temperature in the range of 300 to 450 degrees Fahrenheit, the use of the progressive cavity pump with optimal sealing materials for pump longevity and cost is not possible due to the temperature.
A further method of well bore fluid recovery is known as jet pumping. This methodology takes advantage of the venturi effect, whereby the passage of fluid through a venturi causes a pressure drop, and the oil being recovered is thereby brought into the fluid stream. To accomplish this in a well, a hollow string is suspended in the casing to the recovery level, and a venturi is provided in a housing adjacent an orifice which extends into the oil in the bore, a fluid is flowed down the string and through the venturi and thence back out the well in the space between the string and casing. The oil is pulled into the stream and carried to the surface therewith, whence it is separated from the fluid. The fluid is recycled and again directed down the well. This technique suffers from poor system energy efficiency and the need for extensive equipment at the surface, the cost of which typically exceeds the value of the oil which may be recovered. Jet pumping is less effective with viscous fluids than with lighter fluids because it is more difficult for a venturi effect to pull viscous fluids into the jet pump mixing tube, and the mixing tube must be substantially longer to accomplish adequate fluid mixing in the pump.
An additional method of well bore fluid recovery is gas-assisted lifting, in which natural gas is compressed at the surface and made to flow through the annulus between the production tubing and the well casing to the lower portion of the well, where it is injected through an orifice into the production tubing. The addition of this gas to the liquid in the production tubing reduces the density of the hydrostatic column of produced fluid so that the natural pressure of the formation is then adequate to drive the produced fluid to the surface. This technique suffers from the fact that uniform mixing of the gas with the fluid in the production tubing is more difficult to achieve in viscous fluids. Gas-assisted lifting is further limited by the fact that it depends upon there being adequate pressure in the reservoir to lift the hydrostatic column of reduced density fluid to the surface.
Therefore, there exists in the art a need to provide enhanced artificial lifting methods, techniques and apparatus, having a greater return on investment and or durability.